Have Another Round On Me
by haajoo master
Summary: This will be a 108 shot- 108 chapters with 108 words in each of them. I will try to update every day. Disclaimer:I do not own the PJO series, or any related works. Rated T for possible language and/or violence. NOTE: Please review. I want to know what you think. Even if it's bad. NOTE: I may adapt a few stories into full length fics. PM me if you want me(or you) do a certain story.
1. Flowers

Percy walked through the borders of his old home, sighing loudly.

_How long has it been? Thirty years? Forty?_

Percy walked slowly, holding an enormous bouquet in one hand, and a ragged journal in the other.

He walked to every cabin, pausing at the door of each one, as if remembering fond experiences.

He opened the door of a few, as if to check if anyone remained.

He went inside the Athena cabin, and opened the journal to a picture of a young Annabeth.

He smiled as he placed the journal on her bunk.

He walked out wistfully, and began to place flowers on each of the graves.


	2. Percy Thinks of Zoe

As Percy looked up at the night sky, his mind began to wander.

Images of the monsters he had fought and friends he had lost flashed through his mind.

But one loss weighed more heavily on his mind than the rest put together.

The loss of Zoe Nightshade.

He remembered as he gazed at the wound at her side, paralyzed.

No one moved. No one tried to save her.

There was nothing they could do.

He remembered her last words to him:

_"I am honored that you carry this sword."_

He remembered her last words to the world:

_"Stars."_

Percy trudged on, never looking at the stars again.


	3. Zoe Thinks of Percy

Zoe paused, breathing heavily.

Suddenly, images of Percy Jackson filled her head.

She smiled.

She immediately shook it off.

_No. I cannot think of him. Not now. It is not proper. No hunter is permitted to think of any man, _especially_ me._

Still, Percy invaded her thoughts fairly regularly.

He was becoming a nuisance.

She tried her usual technique.

_Think of what happened last time. Herakles. Herakles. Herakles._

_But Percy is not Herakles._

_Shut up._

_Percy is different. Better!_

_No! All men are the same. That is the only constant among the years, besides the gods._

_But not him! He sacrificed what Herakles saved!_

Zoe forged on, unblinkingly.


	4. Bob Cleans a Spill

Bob sang as he mopped.

_I have a lot of friends!_

_Percy is my friend!_

_I have a lot of friends!_

_Nico is my friend!_

_I have a lot of friends!_

He paused, trying to come up with the next verse.

_Percy is my friend!_

_I have a lot of friends!_

_Nico is my friend!_

_I have a lot of friends!_

He paused again.

_Percy is my friend!_

_I have a lot of friends!_

_Nico is my friend!_

_I have a lot of friends!_

_Bob is my name!  
_

_The guy with a lot of friends!_

_Because Percy and Nico are my friends!_

_I have a lot of friends!_


	5. Bravery

He was a very strange man.

He was always helping people, but not because he expected to gain anything.

He didn't even seem to feel good about helping them.

No. I think he just had an incredibly strong moral compass.

I asked him about it once.

He smiled, with a thoughtful expression in his eyes, as though he too often thought about that.

He didn't say much.

He told me he did what he did because it was right.

I think that's why he was so brave.

He did what he thought was necessary, no matter how terrified he was, or how crazy it seemed.


	6. Percy Studies

Percy hated studying.

Oh gods he hated studying.

Especially English.

Letters doing flips across the page, dancing as if being controlled by some evil puppeteer.

The only thing keeping him from beaming the textbook at the wall was Annabeth's words of encouragement.

_Keep going._

_I know you can do it._

_Just a few more minutes._

Gods was he lucky to have her.

He glanced over at Annabeth, and suddenly he felt his chest compress, like an elephant was sitting on him.

At first he thought he was having a heart attack, but his heart was beating like a bass drum.

Love sucked.

But he still loved her.


	7. Katie's Dress

He saw her drawing something.

It was a person wearing a dress.

The face was only slightly above par, but it paled in comparison to the detail of the dress.

The dress was covered in flowers, and was shaded beautifully.

As he stood by her shoulder, he tried to say something witty.

Just as he was about to speak, someone came over and sat next to her.

He walked away thinking about how oblivious they were.

All day he thought about what he was stopped from saying.

_I was trying to think of something witty to say, but I have to tell you; that is really freaking good._


	8. Another Student

Homer once described Ajax as a wall, towering over other men.

It was plain to see the Fates had taken this demigod's namesake to heart when creating him.

There were plenty of taller men, him being about 6'2" or 3", but he was built like a mountain.

He had a nearly visible aura, radiating pure strength.

I could see him vaporizing monsters through the sheer power of his will.

I could also see pain.

He tried not to show it.

But I knew that the reason he was so terrifying was that he himself was terrified.

He needed someone.

A mentor, guide.

Someone like me.

Chiron.


	9. Percy's Dream

Percy started dreaming before his head even hit the pillow.

Unlike his usual dreams, this one didn't try communicating in any way.

What he saw surprised him.

Zoe and Calypso were talking, halfway submerged in a ball pit, like the ones at Chuck E. Cheese's.

Zoe said something about a pink towel, and when they noticed him, they started giggling like twelve year olds.

It was then he noticed the small blonde child, whimpering and clutching at his leg.

He tried to comfort the small girl, clinging to his leg like she was going to fly off if she let go.

It all seemed perfectly normal.


	10. Percy Wakes

Percy woke up in a cold sweat.

He had had a nightmare.

He put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder, just to make sure she was still there.

He couldn't be sure after the nightmare he had.

Annabeth, sleepy-eyed, asked Percy what was wrong.

He simply said: 'Nightmare'

To which she replied, "It was just a dream. It wasn't real."

Still, Percy couldn't get back to sleep. He just kept remembering his dream.

He dreamed that Annabeth and been taken.

And tortured to death in front of his very eyes.

And just because it had actually happened didn't make it any less terrifying.


	11. The One To Remember

Leo closed his eyes.

He tried with all his might to remember.

But he couldn't.

His obsession over remembering had caused him only to forget faster.

He thought it was just so unfair.

Echo had been brought back only to try desperately to save someone who didn't deserve it.

He opened his eyes, but he couldn't believe them at first.

Well, first he didn't notice.

Until she moved.

He was stunned.

He reached out to touch her face, the face he had tried so hard to remember.

But when he did, he wished he hadn't.

She wasn't really here.

It was his imagination.

He broke down, and cried.


	12. Annabeth Forever

Percy sweat feverishly in the taxi.

He was wearing a Brooks Brothers' suit, and holding a small box in his left hand.

He realized with a start that Annabeth would probably be wearing formal attire, scratch that, _would_ be wearing formal attire, and that nearly caused him to puke.

He fought _monsters_ for a living, for Gods' sakes.

Why were seven words making him hospital worthy?

As he met Annabeth outside the restaurant, he nearly died, due to his forgetting of how to breathe.

As they ate their meal, he got more and more confident.

He dropped to one knee.

"Annabeth? I love you. Will you marry me?"


	13. Cheating?

Annabeth hated Percy.

How could he be so stupid?

Right in her own cabin, with her half sister no less!

Sure she hadn't seen them doing anything, but he was a guy, and she was a girl, and they were alone!

And right before her birthday!

How could Percy do this to her?

* * *

_Before_

Percy looked nervous as he knocked on the door of the Athena cabin, wondering what he would do if Annabeth was inside.

Suddenly the door opened.

A beautiful girl who looked like Annabeth ushered Percy inside.

The girl spoke. "I see you made it."

"Yeah. What should I get Annabeth for her birthday?"


End file.
